Forgetful Little Spider
by tonytimelovings
Summary: When he woke up he was in a hospital, with no recollection of how or why he'd gotten there. All he knew was that their was a scar on his head and that he didn't even know his own name. Superfamily, Domestic!Avengers.
1. Who?

He was staring at a white ceiling. There was a throbbing in the side of his head and he groaned, shifting in the bed he was in. He sat up slowly, not wanting to aggravate the wounds he apparently had, and wondered exactly why he was in a hospital. He looked around and saw flowers sitting in a vase to his left, many cards saying "I hope you get better, Pete!" and "Wake up soon!" sitting beside the vase. He noticed that the month was October and the day was the 13th. It was a Friday. Friday the 13th. Somehow that gave him chills.

A nurse walked into the room and gasped when she saw him sitting up. He wondered why she seemed so shocked. He tried to say something but his voice cracked a bit as soon as he did. He placed a hand on his throat, noticing how exceptionally parched he was. The nurse seemed to notice and quickly came over pouring him a glass of water and handing it to him. He took the glass and drank the water slowly, allowing it to easily slide down his dry throat. Once he finished he sat the glass down.

He would've spoken up when the nurse quickly shushed him.

"I'll go call your family, alright? They'll be so thrilled to know that you're awake!" she said. She left the room to get a doctor and to apparently call his family. He scratched the back of his head a bit at that and stopped completely when he felt a long scar. His eyes widened a bit and he rubbed over the scar a bit more, noticing that it was completely healed. Where had he gotten this?

He sat there in the bed for a little longer before throwing his legs over the side to stand and find out a few things. First things first, he had to pee. He walked over to the bathroom in the room and did his business. He looked in the mirror after washing his hands and frowned, eyebrows furrowed. There was someone in the mirror… It took a moment before it dawned on him that that was himself. He took a step back and dried his hands, walking out of the bathroom and back to bed.

By this time the nurse was back, and he got to read her name tag. She was apparently Nurse Nancy and the doctor with her was Doctor Faraday. The doctor walked over to him and sat him down on the bed. She checked his eyes, ears, mouth, and heart rate before deciding he was just fine. He wondered why he wouldn't be fine. Aside from the scar on his head, everything else was okay. He looked down at his hands as Nurse Nancy put a tray of food onto his lap, telling him to eat.

Doctor Faraday smiled at him and placed two pills on the tray next to his food. She told him to take those as soon as he was done eating since they would help with any sudden pains he may have after eating. He nodded and the two women left, leaving him alone. He ate slowly, the food feeling like a foreign substance on his tongue. He drank more water when he was finished and took the two pills before sitting back once more. His eye lids drooped and he fell asleep once more.

When he woke up again there were people in the room standing over him. He counted six in all and wondered what they were doing there. He didn't recognize any of them as people he knew. As a matter of fact, he noticed, he didn't remember anyone. Not a single person. He didn't know what hospital this was either. He had no remembrance of anything. He knew basic things like math and how to read, but he couldn't remember the faces all watching him worriedly or their names.

"Peter?" Someone said, and he looked over to see that the person who had spoken was a blond man with blue eyes. He tilted his head curiously at the name.

"Peter?" he mimicked, confusion showing in his voice. "Who's Peter?"

* * *

Short first chapter yes, I know. But I promise to try to make them longer. I'm not good with detail and this is my first Domestic!Avengers story, but I shall try my best to make it a good one. Will update when it's possible.


	2. Amnesia

It had been a mission like any other. Tony and Steve had been doing just fine destroying evil robots that wanted to take over the city. They were even counting to see who could destroy the most. Tony was up by seven and Steve was quickly closing in on him. They were actually having fun while trying to save the world! They were bonding like super husbands would usually bond. They were close to ending the battle when the leader of the robots sent out even bigger robots. These were a lot harder to take down, and took at least three Avengers or one Hulk to take down.

It was when these giant robots showed up that Fury told the Avengers he was calling in backup. Steve and Tony instantly knew who "backup" was. They were calling in the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and Spiderman. The two didn't particularly mind the first few, but they were worried about Spiderman. Spiderman being their son Peter. It would be his first actual mission dealing with someone who wanted to take over the world. He'd asked to go with them at first, but they'd firmly said no since they didn't want him hurt. Now he was coming in whether they said no or not.

Spiderman was a huge help in the battle surprisingly. He was the smallest and most undetectable, which is why he was the one who'd managed to make it past the robots to the leader and promptly knock him out. He spun a couple webs, hung the guy from a lamp pole and watched as Thor, the Hulk, and Clint knocked him around a bit. Steve and Tony had ruffled his hair when he'd taken his mask off and told him what a good job he'd done for his first Avengers mission.

Things had been going wonderfully _great_ until his spider sense had tingled. Peter looked around and listened carefully, hearing a slow ticking coming from somewhere. He'd walked away from the group to check it out, though he didn't know that that had been a terrible mistake until it was too late. He'd found a bomb in an alley way ten seconds from going off. He'd done what any hero would have. He'd wrapped it up tightly in a cocoon of his webbing and when it went off he was thrown back. He hit his head extremely hard on a piece of rubble and flying debris piled on top of him.

"Peter!" Steve and Tony had yelled in panic, running over to see if he was okay. What they found was their son bleeding from a horrible gash on the back of his head as well as shattered bones. His crushed ribs were making it hard for him to breathe, and he was unconscious. An ambulance quickly arrived on the scene and Peter was quickly wheeled away on a stretcher.

The young spider was in the emergency room for thirty-two hours, being operated on in hopes of saving his life before they lost him completely. Three times he went into shock, almost dying each time. Peter was stronger than they'd originally thought though, healing on his own at a steady pace. The only thing that wouldn't heal by itself was the huge gash on the back of his head. It was so badly split open that they could see Peter's muscle clearly. The doctors had to stitch it shut quickly before he lost any more blood.

If Peter weren't Spiderman he would have died. His body did well to keep him alive. The only downside to all of it was the fact that when the doctors were finished he continued to be unconscious. After the first day he didn't wake up they knew something wasn't right. After the second day they found out that he was in a deep coma he may never wake up from. The blow to his head had knocked him into it and his mind wouldn't let him out. He slept in the hospital for eight long months.

When Peter finally did wake up, it was the most shocking thing in the world to Steve and Tony. They had rushed to the hospital only to find that he had gone to sleep, looking peaceful. The other Avengers came with them, and they sat around waiting for him to wake up again. They sat for two whole hours, some starting to think that maybe the doctor and nurse had been hallucinating. That was until they heard shifting in the bed and groan.

They all turned to Peter, quiet as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking at them. When his eyes were focused, they all noticed a strange look. Like… Like he didn't know who they were.

"Peter?" Steve called softly, shocked in his place next to Tony. He hadn't been too prepared when Peter blinked at home and then tilted his head in confusion.

"Peter?" He said. "Who's Peter?"

It was overwhelming. Tears gathered in Steve's eyes and slowly cascaded down his cheeks as he stared at Peter. Was he playing some kind of joke? Pretending to not know his own name just to mess with them? No. The confusion in his eyes was too real. This wasn't some sick, cruel joke like Steve wanted it to be. His son, his baby boy, his Peter, didn't remember anything.

Tony seemed to think it was a joke, and even laughed a little.

"Very funny, kiddo. I'm glad you're awake and still have a sense of humor," he said, going over and ruffling Peter's hair. Peter's frown deepened and he pulled away from the hands, wondering why this man was touching him. He didn't know who he was or why he was here, so he definitely didn't want to be touched by him. But there was a strange sense of security he couldn't deny. The touch had been unwelcome but comforting, and although he'd pulled away he wanted those big warm hands to ruffle his hair again, give him that feeling of safety once more.

"Who are you? Why are you touching me?" He asked.

"Peter, this joke isn't funny anymore. Stop kidding around," Tony said.

"Why do you keep calling me Peter?"

"Why doth he continue to not know his own name?" Thor asked. This all seemed a little strange.

"Guys, we need a meeting out in the hallway," Bruce said slowly. The group filed out into the hallway with furrowed eyebrows and fear in their eyes.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but it looks like Peter lost his memory when he hit his head."

"Seriously? Like, it's all gone, everything from the time we first met him to that fight?" Clint asked.

"I fear it may be more than that. He may not even remember his Aunt and Uncle."

Steve was hyperventilating, which obviously meant something since he was Captain America and Captain America didn't hyperventilate. Tony forced him to calm down and _breathe_ so that they could talk this through. He felt Steve's pain. Their fifteen year old son who they'd had since he was five couldn't remember who they were, and it was the hardest thing in the world for them.

Peter wondered why those people had suddenly left the room and looked down at his lap. He couldn't help thinking that maybe Peter actually _was_ his name, since those people called him by it. He was so confused and lost, and not remembering anything made it that much harder. He fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears leaking out of his eyes. He wanted to remember, but his head hurt the more he tried.

"_Don't worry, Peter… I can help you remember,"_ a sort of whispery voice said. Peter looked around, wiping his eyes and wondering where the voice had come from.

"Who's that? And how can you help me?" he asked.

"_I am your guardian. I will help you remember what you have forgotten. Simply listen to what I say… listen…"_

The voice faded as the door opened and the Avengers walked back in. Steve and Tony walked over, sitting down on the bed next to Peter.

"Peter, a therapist is gonna come talk to you, okay? He's gonna ask you a few questions," Steve said.

"Alright…" Peter agreed hesitantly.

A therapist by the name of Doctor Hawthorne entered the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He gave Peter a smile and started asking questions.

"Okay, Peter. I'm gonna ask you a few basic questions, alright?" he said. Peter simply nodded.

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue."

"What is nine times five?"

"Forty-five."

"When is your birthday?"

"I don't know."

Doctor Hawthorne wrote down the information. He continued on with his question, getting more into Peter's personal life and getting answers that were either "I don't know" or "I can't remember." The more questions the therapist asked, the more heart broken the group became. Peter didn't remember anything about his own life. And it was heartbreaking.

When Doctor Hawthorne was finished, he pulled the group of Avengers out into the hallway. He'd come to a diagnoses.

"You were right, Doctor Banner. Peter has amnesia."

* * *

There's chapter two. We have now confirmed that Peter Parker has amnesia. It's terrible, isn't it? I hope to get more reviews this go round, I like reading your opinions. And I'd love if you all pointed out any flaws. Thank you all!


	3. Home

Peter was allowed to go home with the Avengers after three more days in the hospital. Doctor Faraday prescribed him medicine for when he ate, and Doctor Hawthorne scheduled regular therapy sessions every Thursday. The Avengers had specific instructions to not overload him with too much. If they wanted to show him pictures, they had to do them a few at a time. No flipping through large photo albums. They had to slowly ease him back into their lives, and slowly try to remind him of who he was.

The drive home was in a comfortable, yet slightly awkward, silence. Peter watched the city go by, curiously eyeing everything like a child. It reminded Steve of the first time they'd taken Peter on a drive with them, the first one he could remember. It made the Super Soldier sigh and wish his baby boy could remember those days. He couldn't right now, and it made Steve sadder and sadder to know that. They had to work really hard to help Peter regain his memory, and who knows how long it would take. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. It could take any amount of time.

Peter continued hearing the voice that had been speaking to him before. It was in his head. He ignored the best he could, something in his stomach just didn't sit right whenever it spoke to him, but he could only ignore it for so long. It had been talking to him for all three days, and he had the feeling this wasn't the first time. The voice had been speaking to him for much longer. Much, much, longer. About eight months to be exact, waiting for the exact moment to wake him up.

In October, on Friday the 13th. He wasn't the only person who woke up on that day.

When they arrived at Stark Tower, Peter found himself in instant awe. He knew he shouldn't have been, since this was apparently his home, but the large tower fascinated him. He looked back at Steve and Tony, his eyes shining with a strange curiosity they hadn't seen since Pete was five. And like when he was five, they smiled at him and led him inside, showing him everything and telling him about the place where they lived.

They got to the top nine floors and from there they began showing Peter the floors they lived on. They showed him their floor first, where their rooms were. They showed him his room. Peter looked around the medium sized space, noting that it was dirty and that the bed was unmade. It felt like home. Like hugs and kisses and bed time stories and soothing nights where his Dads would sing him back to sleep after a bad dream. That was the first thing he thought of. Nights where he would get sung back to sleep.

He didn't say anything, though, and walked over to the desk, picking up a photo. It was of him and a blonde girl, and he was blushing while she kissed his cheek. There were other pictures as well. One of him with a red haired boy standing in front of a building that read Oscorp, one where he was with both the blond girl and the red haired boy, and then one of him with some guy in a black and red costume. He wondered if he associated with that person since they were actually on the ground and his foot was on the person's back.

"Do you want to see the rest of the tower? Or do you want to stay in here for a bit?" Steve asked. "We don't want to overwhelm you."

"Whatever you decide, dinner's at seven," Tony said.

"I'll stay in here for a bit. I want to get to know myself better," Peter said, giving them a small smile. Steve and Tony nodded, leaving Peter alone in his room.

He walked over to his bed and plopped down, staring up at the ceiling. This is when the voice started up again.

"_You know they don't really love you, right? They saw a poor, unfortunate child sitting in an orphanage and thought to themselves, 'why not?' They adopted you with no actual intention of loving you," _The voice said. Peter closed his eyes and curled into the fetal position, hands over his ears.

"Please stop saying that…" Peter whispered.

"_I can't change the truth, Peter. I would if I could, but I can't. You can't trust those people. You can trust me. I'm your guardian, Peter."_

"How can you say I can trust you when I don't even know your name?"

"_You may call me Ikol…"_

Before Peter could continue there was a knock at his door. He called a simple, "Come in" and the door opened, showing the two people Peter found out were Clint and Natasha. They were apparently his adoptive aunt and uncle who also worked for the government. Peter knew it had to be something more than that, people who work for the government don't carry assassination weapons on them. He could only wonder what they actually did for a living.

"Steve wanted us to come up and tell you that dinner shall be ready soon, Маленький паук. You spent about four hours in here, are you alright?" Natasha asked.

Peter was startled and a little surprised to find out that he'd spent four hours in his bedroom. He was supposed to have been roaming around, and instead he'd let that voice put words into his head. He suddenly remembered that the voice…Ikol…had said not to trust these people. Who was he to actually trust? Ikol or his apparent family? He had no clue. Maybe he should go with his first instinct, his family. They were the ones actually taking care of him, not Ikol.

Apparently he had just been standing there not saying anything, so Clint tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and then gave a shy smile.

"You alright kid? Need to lie down or anything?" Clint asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a little out of it," Peter said. He followed them down to the living room where the others were, before heading into the kitchen to help Steve out. It was an impulse he couldn't control. Steve was surprised he'd done it.

When the table was set and the food placed on the table, everyone sat down for a decent meal. Steve blessed the food and everyone dug in. Everyone except Peter, who sat feeling awkward and like he didn't belong. Steve nudged Tony who was sitting next to the boy and Tony look at Steve before looking to Peter. He noticed that there was nothing on his plate yet and Tony frowned.

"Come on, son, eat up. You need the strength," Tony said, beginning to pile food onto Peter's plate. Peter looked at him before looking down at his lap once more.

"…This is gonna sound weird but… Do you guys love me? Like actually love me like a son?" he asked. The clinking of silverware stopped and every head turned to Peter. He winced at the sudden silence and wondered if he'd asked the right question.

"Of course we love you, Peter. What's brought this on?" Steve asked.

"It's nothing serious… I was just thinking, and that thought popped into my head." Peter pushed a bit of broccoli around on his plate. He found he didn't exactly like broccoli. He also wondered if he should tell the truth. How there was a voice in his head telling him that they didn't love him. He was about to say something when he tried to place his fork down and it just stuck to his hand. He shook his hand a bit but the fork didn't come off. He tried pulling it off with his other hand but it just stuck there as well.

"Should this be happening?" he asked, frowning. Clint was snickering to himself and even Tony couldn't help snickering a bit. Both were kicked by their respective spouses and made to shut up. Bruce was smiling to himself slightly and Thor looked a little confused as to why the spider child did not know that he could do that. Steve pulled the fork off of Peter's hand.

"You still have a lot to find out about yourself, Peter. A lot more than you can imagine," Steve said, giving Peter a warm smile.

* * *

Gaaaah I wish I could make these chapters longer but I'm terrible at writing. *flail* Please review. Though it is optional, I'd feel better if you all did, seeing as the reviews make me want to write more, and suggestions for up coming chapters would be nice too. I'm building up for the climax, and if anyone can guest the enemy I shall give them a cyber cookie and... I dunno what else. It'll be special though!


	4. Fresh Air

**A/N: So, I had started this chapter with the intention of finishing it a different way, but someone had nudged me to move it along a bit, and so I did. I also had a bit of writer's block for some weird reason and had to re-write this chapter several times. More notes at the bottom.**

* * *

They had all agreed to each have a different day of the week with Peter. Sundays were Steve's days. Mondays were Tony's, Tuesdays were Bruce's, Wednesdays were Clint's, Thursdays were Natasha's, Fridays were Thor's, and Saturdays were free days. They were all supposed to show Peter different things to try to get his memory going. They all knew that they would eventually get Peter's memory back through one of the many things they were supposed to show him. They just had to keep at it until he did.

It was currently Wednesday, meaning Clint's turn to talk to Peter. They were currently out and about, taking in the sights and smells of the city. Clint was rambling on about something or other, and Peter was barely listening. He was looking around and wondering how he could escape his uncle when he suddenly felt something go off in his head. It was like a built in alarm system, telling him that something was about to happen. He tugged on Clint's shirt.

"—and you really need to get in there when you—huh? What's wrong, Pete?" Clint stopped and looked at him.

"Something's gonna happen," Peter said, looking around before he saw a jewelry store. "There. Something is gonna happen there."

Clint frowned and loaded his bow and arrows, not surprised when a couple of thugs ran out of the store and tried to get into a black van. He shot a few arrows and they were stopped without Clint breaking so much as a sweat. Peter watched Clint and then looked up at him curiously, his brow furrowed.

"Uncle Clint, why did I know what was gonna happen?" he asked. Clint sighed.

"I so do not want to be the one to explain this to you. This is Steve and Tony's area, and they are gonna explain it to you. _I_ am gonna finish talking to you about gutting fishes," he said. Peter managed a small smile.

"Why do I need to know about gutting fishes, Uncle Clint?"

"Hey, it's pretty useful when you don't want a fish's entrails."

"If you say so."

When Saturday rolls around Peter sits Tony and Steve down to talk to them about his apparent sixth sense for danger. He finds it pretty cool, and he's sure it goes with the stickiness of his fingers which he can apparently turn on and off. He wants to know what that's all about and if it has something to do with the red and blue costume sitting in the back of his closet. It had a spider on it and from the news reports he'd taken to reading was apparently the costume of the vigilante Spiderman.

"Dad, Pops, there's something I've gotta talk to you about. It's about the weirdness going on with my hands and feet, and I found out that I have a weird sixth sense. Plus, there's a Spiderman costume in the back of my closet. What's _that_ all about?" he asked. Steve sighed and Tony grinned.

"I figured you'd ask about Spiderman at some point, just not so soon," Steve started.

"This is gonna be a lot to take in, kiddo, but _you_ are Spiderman," Tony finished. Peter stared at them for several long moments, thinking about the information. He then proceeded to laugh his ass off as if it were a joke. Steve frowned and Tony continued to grin even when Peter finally calmed down and looked back at them.

"…Wait you're serious?" he asked.

"As a heart attack, Pete," Tony said.

Peter went slightly pale at that, having put two and two together after a while. He was Spiderman. _He_ was Spiderman! Meaning he risked his life on a daily basis to save people, and his enemy was the Green Goblin. He also found out that the reason he had a scar that looked like a gunshot wound in his side was because he had actually been shot before. Jesus, what the Hell was he thinking? Though the thought of saving lives did make him feel good, since people were safe so long as he was around.

"So… I risk my life to save the lives of people I don't know with these weird spider powers I got when I was on a field trip in middle school…" he asked. Tony and Steve looked at him, slightly shocked.

"Peter… We never said _how_ you got your spider powers," Steve said slowly. Peter blinked, and suddenly, he thought about it. They didn't say how he'd gotten them. He'd supplied that all on his own. Meaning, he'd unconsciously remembered something. And now that he was beginning to think about, his head began to hurt. The more he thought, the worse his head felt. Eventually it proved to be too much for him, and he passed out.

When Peter woke again he was in his bed room. He sat up and rubbed at his head, groaning a bit. He couldn't remember why he'd suddenly blanked out. He wondered if he'd done something that put too much strain on his mind and sighed as he stood and went over to the closet to change his clothes. The ones he was wearing made him feel constricted. He was going through his closet when his fingers brushed against the weird Spider-Man costume. He looked around, as if someone would see him and then pulled it out.

It couldn't possibly _hurt_ to go out as Spider-Man for a bit… It was _his_ superhero persona after all and from some of the news reports Spider-Man had been out of commission the eight months Peter had been sleeping. He changed into the red and blue outfit and discovered weird shooters of some kind built into it. He did what came naturally to him and fixed his hand into an old but familiar position, pressing down and ending up shooting out webs. A grin came to his face under his mask as the need to go out suddenly sprouted. He went to the window and opened it, jumping out and then shooting a web at the nearest building to catch himself from falling. Sweeeet.

His mind supplied the word for this. It was apparently web slinging, and he could go from building to building going it. The crisp air of an autumn night was wonderful and fresh, making him sigh in happiness. He liked doing this web slinging and could see himself doing it often. It was refreshing and allowed him to escape all the worries and protectiveness at home. He was glad he was Spider-Man.

This gladness lasted only a short while before his "spider sense" tingled and he heard the sound of a bank alarm. His body moved before he could think and he was immediately dropping to the ground below in a crouch. He looked around and noticed a few bank robbers trying to make a speedy getaway. He noticed it was the same dudes from earlier in the week, the ones his Uncle Clint had caught. He wondered briefly if they did this for a living, and also wondered how they'd gotten out of jail so fast. Too bad he couldn't wonder for long since they spotted him.

"Spider-Man!" one of them yelled.

"In living color! Amazing, right? Did you miss me?" he answered back. Well. Where had _that_ come from? The comment had slid off his tongue like butter.

"God, I HATE those damned snarky comments!" Another groaned.

"Snarky is actually in your vocabulary? Wow." Pete dodged when one of them lunged at him. He shot out a web and wrapped him up tightly in a cocoon. The other thugs were pretty easy to wrap up as well, and he grinned beneath his mask. That was… Fun.

Peter shot a web up at a high building and swung off, heading back to Stark Tower. He was surprised when he found his Dads in his bedroom when he got back, Steve pacing back and forth worriedly while Tony sat on the bed working on something on his Stark Tablet. When he swung in Steve instantly pulled him into a hug, nearly crushing the poor boy in the process. Tony placed his tablet off to the side and crossed his arms at Peter.

"Young man, do you have _any_ idea how worried we were about you?" he questioned. Steve held Peter back by his shoulders and nodded slightly, agreeing with Tony.

"We thought something happened to you!" He said.

"I'm sorry," Peter answered, "but I needed some fresh air and I thought it would be a good idea. I didn't mean to worry you guys." He looked down with a kicked puppy look and both parents caved easily.

"It's okay, son. We know you didn't mean it. Just tell us next time, okay?" Tony said. Peter nodded and smiled a bit. Steve was smiling as well, and he and Tony headed toward the door.

"Dinner's in an hour, sweetie. Wash up and come down soon, okay?" Steve said.

"Alright," Peter answered, already changing out of his Spider-Man costume. They left the room and closed the door, leaving Peter by himself.

Or so they thought.

Out from under the bed scurried a kitten. It came forward and bumped Peter's leg. Peter looked down and he frowned a bit, wondering where it could have come from. He kneeled down and picked it up, finding it a little odd. It was an all-black kitten with strangely green eyes. He sat down on his bed and stared at it, it staring right back at him. The little fur ball meowed and held its head up, showing Peter a collar. Peter looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Ikol?" he breathed, voice filled with shock. Ikol seemed to smirk at him as he sat on Peter's lap.

"_Well hello Peter. It's very nice to see you face-to-face, don't you agree?"_ Ikol said, making Peter scream and jump back, flinging the kitten off his lap. Ikol landed perfectly on his four little paws.

"_Be quiet will you? I don't want your parents to come freaking out and if they do you will say you found me and wanted to keep me because I was a poor little stray without a home, do you understand? They couldn't deny you anything, I'm sure,"_ Ikol stated. He jumped back up onto the bed and sat on Peter's chest. Peter stared at him, still in slight shock. Ikol rolled his eyes a bit at that and sighed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were only a voice in my head!" Peter exclaimed.

"_Yes, well, I figured I should give you your… __**training**__ in person. Well, this is about as "in person" as I can get, seeing as I don't have my body back yet. Your so called family took it away from me. I need you to help me get it back."_ Ikol jumped off the bed and walked back under it. _"But that's for another day. You'd better get cleaned up and scurry down for dinner before they get worried. And remember what I said, you __**cannot trust them.**__"_

Peter nodded and washed himself up a bit before heading downstairs, now wondering if he truly could trust his family if they took away Ikol's body.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so we learn a few things right here. I'm not _completely_ sure what direction this story is headed in, but I know how I want it to end. Also, the thing about Loki's body will be explained either in the next chapter or the one after that. I will honestly say that I'm changing a few things around. Also, I apologize for OOCness now and future OOCness. Please feel free to Review me, I like feedback.**


	5. Back to School

All too soon it was time for the inevitable for Peter. School. He knew he'd have to go back eventually, but really, he didn't want to go. It would be weird going to school and not remembering anyone. It would be like his very first day. He wouldn't technically know anyone and there was a chance that whoever he talked to would make fun of him for not knowing anyone, or would show him bad things because he couldn't remember that they were bad influences. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay home and listen to Ikol ramble on about this annoying thing about being a cat or that annoying thing.

He couldn't though. He had to go and attempt to remake the friends he'd had before. Boy, wouldn't _that_ be awkward. Steve was a little skeptical about sending Peter to school, suggesting that they keep him home one more week. Tony went on about how Peter would never make friends again if they kept him cooped up in the Tower all day every day. Peter had agreed, unknowingly, and then they'd decided to ship him out first thing in the morning. Maybe Tony had said something about it since it was a Monday and Peter going to school meant that he didn't have to babysit him the whole day.

Peter stepped out of the car and waved to Tony. Tony leaned over the seat, rolling the window down and peering at him over his sunglasses.

"Alright, stay outta trouble because if you get in trouble Steve will have my ass on a platter and I don't mean that in the sexual way," he states.

"Dad, no, please don't ever say anything like that to me ever again that's just gross," Peter says blandly, staring at Tony with the most disgusted look he could muster.

"Oh hush. You used to do fine when you were younger and heard me talking about sex with your Pops." Tony grinned and slid his glasses back up his face.

"That was when I was younger, which, I don't remember. I'm heading off now." Peter gave Tony one last smile, grabbed his lunch and was off. Tony watched him walk up to the school before driving off.

Peter ignored the many stares he was getting. He looked at his printed schedule and headed to his first class, English 10. He looked around for room 1409 and eventually found it. When he stepped in everyone stepped to look at him. The teacher even looked up to see why everyone was quiet and was shocked to find Peter Parker standing in the door way. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other and gulped. It wasn't until a red head boy suddenly walked up to him and pulled him into a hug did things get moving again.

The red haired boy pulled back and Peter recognized him as the boy from the photos in his bedroom. He gave him a tiny smile and looked at the blond girl who walked up to him as well. She hugged him and sniffled, wiping away tears.

"Harry and Gwen… right?" he asked. Gwen and Harry nodded, having already been briefed on Peter's situation by Mrs. Romanoff. They still didn't know he was Spider-Man, but they knew that he had been involved in a terrible accident that had left him in the hospital for eight months in a coma.

"It's nice to meet you—I mean see you again—or, is would you count this as a first time since I don't remember?—or, or, just… Hi," Peter said with a sigh, hanging his head at the fact that he'd stumbled over his words repeatedly. Gwen smiled and Harry laughed a bit, leading Peter to his seat and sitting him down. They took their seats on either side of him and Peter managed a small smile. His friends—they were nice.

First period went by without a hitch. The teacher welcomed him back with open arms, giving him a smile and helping him through the class when he needed it. Gwen and Harry helped him as well, but he dived back into the material without much of a problem. The teacher was even surprised when he got everything after only an hour of class. The last thirty minutes was spent doing group work, and he, Gwen, and Harry all worked together to get their work done.

Second Period was where the problems started cropping up. He didn't have second period with Gwen or Harry, and they were worried he'd get picked on because he _did_ have second period with Flash Thompson, the resident jock according to Gwen. Harry told him to be wary of the dumb jock, seeing as he had a thing for picking on Peter and any other person he deemed a nerd. But Peter was his main target. Peter decided he would simply avoid getting picked on by the big dumb idiot if he could.

It would not be so, it seemed, since Flash was actually looking for Peter. When the young nerd walked into the classroom Flash had an instant grin on his face, having quite a few plans for the forgetful little spider. Peter sat in the front of the class, away from the jocks in the back. It seemed like half the football team was in this class with him, something that simply didn't bode well in Peter's mind. He would have to do his best to ignore Flash and his gang.

Around the middle of the class, Peter felt something wet hit the back of his neck. He growled slightly but didn't look back. The next few he dodged by repeatedly dropping his pencil, getting weird looks from the other students. One particularly large wad was spat at him and he dropped his text book, catching the teacher's attention. The teacher saw Flash with a straw in his hand and a ripped up piece of paper and raised an eyebrow at him. Flash gave the teacher a sheepish grin.

"Mr. Thompson, the principal's office. Now," he said. Flash groaned but stood anyway, heading to the principal's office, though not before getting one last hit to the back of Peter's head. Peter glared at him and went back to learning.

After Second Period came Third, and Peter stuck close to Gwen. He was sure that if he didn't he'd get picked off by the football team for sending one of their own to the principal's office. He could only hope that he didn't get stuck in another class without Gwen or Harry again. He didn't know what he'd do if he was alone with the football team, or more specifically Flash, again. He may just web that asshole to the wall.

_No, wait, secret identity,_ he thought to himself. _Rule number one. Don't blow your cover._

"_There are rules for superheroes?"_ Ikol suddenly asked. _"How…pathetic. That superheroes hide their identity. Really, I think you should just expose yourself and let them all fear—I mean worship you. Doesn't that sound nice?"_

Peter shook his head, though he knew Ikol couldn't see it. He wouldn't expose himself. Just because his parents told everyone they were Captain America and Iron Man didn't mean he would. He wouldn't put Harry and Gwen in danger like that. They were his best friends, and if he told everyone his secret identity his apparent enemy would take advantage of that, kidnap them, and probably kill them. He couldn't do that.

"_You worry, too much Peter,"_ Ikol mentioned.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to be aren't I?" Peter said aloud, getting a look from Gwen.

"Allowed to be what, Pete?" she asked. He blushed in slight embarrassment and shook his head.

"Nothing, Gwen…"

~/~

After school was when things got a little messy. Peter was standing outside the school waiting for his Dad when Flash approached him. He tried to hide, but the Jock had already spotted him and smirked when he walked up to him. Peter gulped slightly, not wanting to have some kind of confrontation in front of everyone. He looked around, shuffling, trying to find some escape route or teacher to help him out.

"Parker. Think you can get away with sending me to the principal's office huh?" Flash questioned, his gang of Jocks crowding around Peter.

"The principal said he couldn't play in the next game. Without our star quarter back we'll probably lose our spot in the semi-finals," another of the Jocks said.

"Not my fault he's a delinquent," Peter said. He dodged a punch aimed at him and slipped beneath them, running off to the side and ending up bumping into another jock. _Jeez, are these guys everywhere?!_ He thought.

Luckily for him his Dad showed up in the Iron Man suit to pick him up since he apparently just came from a mission, but unluckily Peter already had a black eye by then. Tony walked over and lifted Peter up by his waist, making everyone look at him in a shocked fashion. The Iron Man face plate slid up and he winked at them all before flying off, Peter blushing like crazy at the fact that his Dad just winked at everyone at his school and flew off holding him _by his waist._ Oh dear god this would be all over the internet by tomorrow.

* * *

This is the best my muse would force out, so I apologize for the crappy ending.


	6. Field Trip

A/N: Sweet Jesus this was hard to crank out. BUT I pulled through and it is indeed out now. Feed back is appreciated, especially since I had a major brain fart while writing this. I hate brain farts. Also, blame school for why it's late.

* * *

Peter learned fairly quickly that Ikol loved mischief. When Steve and Tony gave him the okay to keep him Ikol went wild. He would tear up the furniture and then give Tony and Steve the "sad kitten out in the rain" look (something Peter simply dubbed the "kitten eyes" (not to be confused with the puppy dog eyes)). Once Steve and Tony forgave him, he would go right back to doing something else. Like one day he decided it would be fun to pee on everything except the litter box. The family room still smelled a little like cat pee in places.

Peter walked into his bed room to find Ikol lying lazily on his bed. The cat didn't do much nowadays except get Peter to do a few questionable things. The poor boy still didn't know why Ikol had needed some of Thor's blood (which had been extremely hard to get) or why he'd had to search for and buy a simple but specific book of spells. The guy who'd sold them had said that they were fake but Ikol had seemed eager to have it, pushing it under the bed where he lived.

And that was another thing. Ikol hid everything Peter brought him under the bed. Peter had tried seeing under there to find out exactly what it was that Ikol was doing but he hadn't seen anything. He'd seen Ikol's own little bed but that was it. The book of spells wasn't under there, the vial of blood wasn't under there, the lock of hair from Clint wasn't under there, and neither were the several other things he'd brought for the cat. He'd had every intention to ask where all of Ikol's things had gone, but every time he remembered to ask he was called away to do something or Ikol switched the conversation to another topic and Peter suddenly forgot what he was gonna ask. It was infuriating.

Today was gonna be different. It was the one month anniversary of Peter waking up and, even though he was no closer to remembering anything, Steve and Tony were determined to get him to remember. They still followed what Doctor Hawthorne said each therapy session, how they couldn't just push him into memories and had to slowly ease him in, showing him photos a few at a time.

"Hey, Ikol?" Peter called.

"_What is it, Peter?"_ Ikol answered, turning his head took look up at him.

"I was kinda of wondering… what do you do with all that stuff I bring you?"

Ikol frowned, or he did the cat equivalent of a frown.

"_What's brought this on?" _he asked.

"I was just thinking about how a lot of the things I bring you—" Peter was cut off by a knock on the door. He looked over and then sighed, going to the door and opening it, finding his Uncle Thor standing there with the huge smile he always wore.

"Come, young son of Steve and Tony, we have much to do today! I was given permission by your fathers to bring you to Asgard and allow you to see the many wonderful things there!" Thor said.

Ikol popped up from under the bed suddenly, meowing and pawing at Peter's leg. Peter frowned a bit, knowing that he was pretending.

"_I need to go with you,"_ was Ikol's excuse telepathically.

_If you go you have to tell me what you're doing with all that stuff,_ Peter said back.

"_Fine, fine, I will. Scout's honor."_ Ikol gave him his best smile and then Peter scooped him up. Thor looked down at Ikol and smiled even wider, taking the kitten into his arms and holding him up.

"Ah! The young spider child's companion! He reminds me of my brother a bit, their eyes are very similar. A very deep green…" Thor said his eyes softening as his voice lowered a bit, pulling Ikol in close to his chest. Ikol mewed again and tried to get out of Thor's arms. If there was one thing he **didn't** need it was Thor making the connection between the fact that his brother could take on another form other than that of his own body. The brute might have been stupid but there were a few things he remembered from when they were kids.

Peter got orders to pull Ikol away and did so, grabbing his back pack and stuffing the cat in.

"Come on, Uncle Thor. I can't leave Ikol here alone and I kinda do wanna see Asgard," he said. Thor blinked out of his stupor and grinned.

"Wonderful! Come, let us hurry. The Bifrost Bridge is only open now for a short period of time," he said, pulling Peter along.

_**~/~**_

When they arrived in Asgard, Peter found himself the slightest bit amazed. Everything seemed huge compared to him. Even the women. He stayed close to Thor, looking around and listening to the long explanations about Asgardian ways. How the people on Asgard knew so little of the hardships and struggles on Midgard, and how Thor's father Odin was trying to fix the Bifrost so that the people of Asgard could travel to Midgard to find out about day to day Midgardian life. It was why they could only stay on Asgard for a short while.

And, well, technically, they were guinea pigs to make sure the Bifrost was working enough to transport people.

"Uncle Thor, I read up on Asgard a bit and some of the Mythology people write about you, don't you have a brother?" Peter said suddenly. He stifled a yelp when he felt claws dig into his back through his bag and purposely dropped it on the ground, hearing the hiss from Ikol.

Thor didn't seem to notice this exchange as a distant look entered his eyes. He was frowning softly, staring ahead of him at nothing in particular. Peter wondered if he maybe shouldn't have asked this question.

"Come with me, Young Peter. I would like to show you where my brother is being kept in a deep slumber," Thor said. He turned and headed toward the huge castle structure. Peter followed, throwing his bag back over his shoulder. Little did he know, Ikol was smirking in a slightly evil fashion.

Thor led Peter into the huge castle and toward a sealed doorway. Thor used Mjolnir to open the door, the hammer's magic reacting with the door and easing it open slowly. Peter continued following behind Thor, looking around and noticing weird symbols as they headed down a large spiraling stair case. When they came out they were in a large chamber. At the very center of the chamber floating in something that looked like a black ball of light was a body. Peter stared up at the body in awe. Quite simply the person was beautiful.

Peter looked at Thor who gave him a tiny sad smile.

"That is Loki, my brother. I loved him as such, possibly a bit more. Months before the Good Captain and Man of Iron adopted you he attacked the Midgardian city known as New York. The Avengers had to stop him. We did so, and since then his body has been here and he has been sleeping. I do not know what the Captain or Man of Iron will think of me saying this but my brother killed your Aunt and Uncle during that attack. It was pure luck you got out alive," Thor explained. Peter frowned, looking up at the body of the God of Mischief.

"Why did he attack Earth?" he asked.

"Because Midgard has a potential Asgard will never have."

Peter looked back at Thor before turning his gaze back to the comatose body. Somehow he had a feeling that the God of Mischief, Loki, was not in there.

* * *

A/N: As stated before, brain fart, terrible chapter, major dislike, but I wanted to give you something. =slumps out of tiredness= Uuuuuuugh.


End file.
